PG016: The Beauty Eternal
is the 16th episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis Scientist. Entrepreneur. Visionary. Take a closer look at the man whose acts have redefined the Kalos region: Lysandre. Episode Plot A conference starts, where on a stage a Pyroar fires Flamethrower. From the flames, Lysandre emerges and is welcomed by the audience, who takes pictures of him. Lysandre asks if they are prepared for the future; he snaps his finger, causing Pyroar to fire Flamethrower at him, causing Lysandre to disappear. The audience is in shock, but a moment later, the real Lysandre comes and strokes his Pyroar. Lysandre introduces himself, stating the thing they saw before was but a hologram. He states the device his company, Lysandre Labs, has developed, will bring Kalos together, as he shows the Holo Caster, which he used to make the hologram of himself earlier. The audience is amazed and continues taking pictures of him. At a cafe, a woman has a drink with Lysandre. She knows even if she is beautiful, she states that's not all there is to life. She believes the world is changing and wants to change her roles, too, as she grows older. Lysandre recalls she was chosen to be a movie star, thinking it is her duty to be beautiful. He believes such beauty should remain forever; he wishes for a world that captivates such beauty, as he spills milk into his tea. He simply states he can't stand that the world is becoming uglier. Outside, the news announcer on TV screens reports the Holo Caster is a major success that the Lysandre Labs are increasing production. She also reports that Lysandre donated equipment to fund the medical research for the Pokémon Center he long supported. Lysandre, who is being interviewed, states that this is nothing more than using the profits from the Holo Caster to donate to the Pokémon Center. He claims the health of the Pokémon is important to happiness of humans and Pokémon alike. As he goes into his limousine, Lysandre is asked by a reporter if he knows about a secret project. However, Lysandre, who is frowning, shuts his window, while the security pushes the reporter away. At a meeting, one of his business advisors is uncertain what project is Lysandre working on. Lysandre replies that they don't need to know, which surprises everyone. Lysandre replies that is just for the benefit of Kalos and orders them to approve the additional budget, then leaves. As Lysandre is watching over the Lumiose City, a man comes and whispers something to him. Lysandre is in shock and has him prepare a helicopter for Geosenge Town. After arriving to Geosenge Town, Lysandre takes a lift and goes into a secret base. He places his hand on a device, happy "it" may start soon and the beautiful world may just fade away. On a pillar just in front of him, a cocoon unseals itself into a form of Yveltal. Gallery The crowd waiting for the conference to start PG016 2.png Lysandre appears PG016 3.png Lysandre vasnishing when Pyroar's Flamethrower hits him PG016 4.png Lysandre presents the Holo Caster PG016 5.png Lysandre talking to Diantha PG016 6.png Lysandre being interviewed PG016 7.png Lysandre leaves to Geosenge Town PG016 8.png Lysandre arrives at the secret base PG016 9.png Lsandre watches the pillar PG016 10.png Yveltal awakens }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors